japan_railway_companiesfandomcom-20200214-history
East Japan Railway Company
East Japan Railway Company (東日本旅客鉄道株式会社 Higashi-Nihon Ryokaku Tetsudo Kabushiki-gaisha) is a major passenger railway company in Japan and one of the seven Japan Railways Group companies. The company name is officially abbreviated as JR-EAST or JR East in English, and as JR Higashi-Nihon (JR東日本 Jeiāru Higashi-Nihon) in Japanese. The company's headquarters are in Yoyogi, Shibuya, Tokyo. History JR East was incorporated on 1 April 1987 after being spun off from the government-run Japanese National Railways (JNR). The spin-off was nominally "privatization", as the company was actually a wholly owned subsidiary of the government-owned JNR Settlement Corporation for several years, and was not completely sold to the public until 2002. Following the breakup, JR East ran the operations on former JNR lines in the Greater Tokyo Area, the Tohoku region, and surrounding areas. Lines Its railway lines primarily serve Kanto and Tohoku regions, along with adjacent areas in Koshin'etsu region (Niigata, Nagano, Yamanashi) and Shizuoka prefectures. Shinkansen JR East operates all of the Shinkansen, high-speed rail lines, north of Tokyo. * Tohoku Shinkansen (Tokyo - Shin-Aomori) * Joetsu Shinkansen (Tokyo - Niigata; Echigo-Yuzawa - Gala Yuzawa) * Hokuriku Shinkansen (Tokyo - Kanazawa) * Yamagata Shinkansen (Tokyo - Shinjo) * Akita Shinkansen (Tokyo - Akita) The Tokyo–Osaka Tokaido Shinkansen is owned and operated by the Central Japan Railway Company (JR Central), although it stops at several JR East stations. Kanto regional lines these lines have sections inside the Tokyo Suburban Area (東京近郊区間) designated by JR East. This does not necessarily mean that the lines are fully inside the Greater Tokyo Area. * ■ Chuo Main Line (Tokyo - Shiojiri) * ■ Chuo Rapid Line (Tokyo - Otsuki) * ■ Chuo-Sobu Line (Tachikawa/Mitaka - Chiba) * ■ Hachiko Line (Hachioji - Kuragano) * ■ Itsukaichi Line (Haijima - Musashi-Itsukaichi) * ■ Joban Line (Ueno - Iwaki) * ■ Joetsu Line (Takasaki - Minakami) * ■ Kawagoe Line (Omiya - Komagawa) * ■ Keihin-Tohoku Line (Omiya - Yokohama) * ■ Keiyo Line (Tokyo - Soga; Ichikawa-Shiohama - Nishi-Funabashi; Minami-Funabashi - Nishi-Funabashi) * ■ Mito Line (Oyama - Tomobe) * ■ Musashino Line (Fuchu-Hommachi - Nishi-Funabashi) (Tokyo outer loop) * ■ Nambu Line (Kawasaki - Tachikawa; Shitte - Hamakawasaki) * ■ Narita Line (Sakura - Choshi; Abiko - Narita; Narita - Narita Airport) * ■ Negishi Line (Yokohama - Ofuna) * ■ Ome Line (Tachikawa - Okutama) * ■ Ryomo Line (Oyama - Shin-Maebashi) * ■ Sagami Line (Hashimoto - Chigasaki) * ■ Saikyo Line (Osaki - Omiya) (■ Old Akabane Line (Ikebukuro - Akabane)) * ■ Shonan-Shinjuku Line (Shin-Maebashi - Odawara; Utsunomiya - Zushi) * ■ Sobu Main Line (Tokyo - Choshi) * ■ Sotobo Line (Chiba - Awa-Kamogawa) * ■ Takasaki Line (Omiya - Takasaki) * ■ Togane Line (Naruto - Oami) * ■ Tohoku Main Line (Utsunomiya Line) (Ueno - Kuroiso) * ■ Tokaido Main Line (Tokyo - Kobe) * ■ Tsurumi Line (Tsurumi - Ogimachi; Anzen - Okawa; Asano - Umi-Shibaura) * ■ Uchibo Line (Soga - Awa-Kamogawa) * ■ Ueno-Tokyo Line (Maebashi - Numazu; Utsunomiya-Numazu; Atami-Ito; Takahagi - Shinagawa; Narita - Abiko) * ■ Yamanote Line (Osaki - Osaki) * ■ Yokohama Line (Higashi-Kanagawa - Hachioji) * ■ Yokosuka Line (Tokyo - Kurihama) * ■ Nikko Line (Utsunomiya - Nikko) Other lines in Kanto * ■ Karasuyama Line (Hoshakuji - Ogane - Karasuyama) * ■ Kashima Line (Katori - Kashima Soccer Stadium) * ■ Kururi Line (Kisarazu - Kazusa-Kameyama) Koshinetsu and Shizuoka regional lines * ■ Agatsuma Line (Shibukawa - Omae) * ■ Chuo Main Line (Nirasaki - Shiojiri; Okaya - Midoriko Siojiri) * ■ Echigo Line (Niigata - Kashiwazaki) * ■ Hakushin Line (Niigata - Shibata) * ■ Iiyama Line (Toyono - Echigo-Kawaguchi) * ■ Ito Line (Atami - Ajiro - Ito) (treated as Tokyo Suburban Area lines) * ■ Joetsu Line (Minakami - Miyauchi; Echigo-Yuzawa - Gala-Yuzawa) * ■ Koumi Line (Kobuchizawa - Komoro) * ■ Oito Line (Matsumoto - Minami-Otari) * ■ Shinetsu Main Line (Takasaki - Yokokawa; Shinonoi - Niigata) * ■ Shinonoi Line (Shinonoi - Shiojiri) * ■ Yahiko Line (Higashi-Sanjo - Yahiko) Tohoku regional lines ** ■ Aterazawa Line (Kita-Yamagata - Aterazawa) ** ■ Ban'etsu East Line (Iwaki - Koriyama) ** ■ Ban'etsu West Line (Koriyama - Niitsu) ** ■ Gono Line (Higashi-Noshiro - Kawabe) ** ■ Hachinohe Line (Hachinohe - Kuji) ** ■ Hanawa Line (Odate - Koma) ** ■ Ishinomaki Line (Kogota - Onagawa) ** ■ Iwaizumi Line (Moichi - Iwaizumi) ** ■ Joban Line (Iwaki - Iwanuma) ** ■ Kamaishi Line (Hanamaki - Kamaishi) ** ■ Kesennuma Line (Maeyachi - Kesennuma) ** ■ Kitakami Line (Kitakami - Yokote) ** ■ Ofunato Line (Ichinoseki - Sakari) ** ■ Oga Line (Oiwake - Oga) ** ■ Ominato Line (Noheji - Ominato) ** ■ Ōu Main Line (Fukushima - Aomori) ** ■ Rikuu East Line (Kogota - Shinjo) ** ■ Rikuu West Line (Shinjo - Amarume) ** ■ Senseki Line (Aobadori - Ishinomaki) ** ■ Senzan Line (Sendai - Uzen-Chitose) ** ■ Suigun Line (Mito - Asaka-Nagamori; Kamisugaya - Hitachi-Ota) ** ■ Tadami Line (Aizu-Wakamatsu - Koide) ** ■ Tazawako Line (Morioka - Ōmagari) ** ■ Tohoku Main Line (Kuroiso - Morioka; Iwakiri - Rifu) ** ■ Tsugaru Line (Aomori - Mimmaya) (part of Tsugaru-Kaikyo Line) ** ■ Uetsu Main Line (Niitsu - Akita) ** ■ Yamada Line (Morioka - Kamaishi) ** ■ Yonesaka Line (Yonezawa - Sakamachi) Stations During fiscal 2014, the busiest stations in the JR East network by average daily passenger count were **# Shinjuku Station (748,157) **# Ikebukuro Station (549,503) **# Tokyo Station (418,184) **# Yokohama Station (403,905) **# Shibuya Station (371,789) **# Shinagawa Station (342,475) **# Shimbashi Station (253,874) **# Omiya Station (244,556) **# Akihabara Station (241,063) **# Kawasaki Station (204,153) Other railway companies in Japan Hokkaido railway company Central Japan railway company West Japan railway company Shikoku railway company Kyushu railway company Tokyo metro Reference * https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/East_Japan_Railway_Company